RED
by HungerGamesHolesFan
Summary: Angel never knew one trip to Volterra, Italy would change her life. Forever. Forced to leave her home and her love, she realizes being taken in by the Volturi is her destiny(BASED ON 'RED' BY TAYLOR SWIFT!)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 ~ Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street.**

* * *

I sit in my new Maserati, trying to think of somewhere to go.

I smirk and put my car in gear before starting to drive to a place my friends had talked about here in Volterra.

I stop and get out of my car and look around, making sure no one is around.

I smirk and get back into the Maserati before starting to drive down the dead end street.

I feel so free.

So happy.

So alive.

I laugh as I go faster than the wind. I slow down and stop, not wanting to run into anything.

I continue my giggling as my phone rings. I pick it up and sigh.

"Hello?"I ask.

"Hey, Angel!"My friend, Seth, answers.

"Hey Seth! How is Jacob?"I ask.

"I don't know. He took off once he got the wedding invitation from Edward and Bella."Seth says.

"Oh."I say.

"Yeah."Seth agrees.

"Well, I'll be home in a few months and I'll be there in time for the wedding so tell Edward and Bella to expect me there."I say.

"Will do. By the way, Paul misses you."Seth mentions my boyfriend, Paul.

"I miss him too. But why hasn't he answered my calls?"I ask.

"He morphed when he had his phone in his hands and he kinda crushed it."Seth says.

"Oh, my little werewolf."I laugh.

Yeah, you read right. My boyfriend is a werewolf!

And so are Seth, Jacob, and my other friends, Leah, Sam, Embry, Jared, and Quil.

And my other friends, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle are all vampires.

Too bad Seth and I are the only one's who like them.

And Bella is my best friend who is marrying Edward and then getting turned into a vampire.

Yeah. I hang out with a weird bunch but I love each and every one of them.

"So, how is Volterra?"Seth asks.

"Beautiful! Tell Carlisle and Esme thanks for the ticket here!"I say.

"I will."Seth says.

"And tell Paul to call me somehow. I need to hear his voice, as cheesy as that sounds."I smile.

"Okay. I gotta go. Sam needs to talk to everyone but I'll get Paul to call you. Love you!"He says.

"I love you too! Bye!"I smile before I hang up.

Paul.

** Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street.**

Fun.

Wild.

Free.

I sigh before driving back into town. I park my car and get out, deciding to do some sightseeing on foot.

I grab my phone, keys, wallet, and other valuables before locking my car.

I take a few pictures on my phone before a pretty lady comes up to me.

"Hi. Would you like to join the tour?"She asks.

I look into her eyes and can tell, she's a vampire.

"Um, no thank you."I say.

"Please? I need one more person to get into the castle."She says.

"I don't know..."I say.

"Please?"She almost begs.

I sigh and nod. She smiles.

"Thank you!"She says before we go to the castle.

It's absolutely beautiful. I look around before realizing something.

This is the Volturi castle.

Edward had warned me about this place before I came!

"Oh no."I whisper, looking around for an escape.

Oh no! How am I gonna get myself out of this one?

I don't even notice we've walked into the throne room until the screaming begins.

I try to keep quiet but I can't help but squeal as a dead body nearly falls on me.

"Think, think, think."I whisper, looking around.

Before I know it, someone's lips are on my neck, about to drink my blood.

"Not her, Alec!"I hear someone call out.

The one about to drink my blood growls before moving on to someone else.

After all the humans other than me are sucked dry, I look at the thrones to see Marcus, Aro, and Caius.

Aro smiles and looks at me.

"Hello, Aro."I say.

Everyone gasps at me knowing his name.

"How do you know my name, child?"Aro asks, completely interested in knowing why.

"Because I know the Cullen's."I say.

"Of course! The Cullen's have done it again!"Caius growls angrily.

"Peace, brother."Aro says before he holds out his hand.

I walk up to him and take his hand. He smiles.

"Ah, the girl knew about vampires before she met the Cullen's."Aro says.

"How?"Caius asks.

"My father was turned into a vampire when I was ten years old. His name was James and he was killed by the Cullen's. That's how I met them, actually. I was thanking them for killing him."I say.

"And why were you thanking them?"Marcus asks.

"Because my father tried to drink my blood every single day. I was happy I didn't have to bother with him anymore. But the Cullen's felt sorry for me and took me in and I still reside with them today."I say.

"Well, my dear, I must tell you. You have to be changed into a vampire."Aro says.

"What? Why?"I ask, even though I'm sure I already know the answer.

"Because you are a human who knows about us and it's becoming a vampire or being killed."Aro says.

I was afraid of that!

"And then what happens after I'm changed?"I ask.

"You stay with us."Aro says.

"Why can't I stay with the Cullen's?"I ask.

"Because you will have a useful power once you're changed and your mate lives here."Aro says.

"So, my 'Edward' is a Volturi member?"I ask.

"Precisely."Aro says.

"Jane. Alec. You both will be her protectors until next month."Aro says.

"Why until next month?"I ask.

"Because that's when you'll be changed."Aro says.

I nod, even though I'm terrified out of my mind. Ugh, don't let them see you're scared, Angel!

"Jane, Alec, please show Angel to her bedroom."Aro says.

"How do you know my name?"I ask.

He looks down at our still holding hands. I pull mine away before Alec and Jane look at me.

"Follow, human."Jane says before turning and walking out of the room with her brother.

* * *

_How was the first chapter? I hope it was good! Let me know what you thought and I'll be working on the next chapter in a minute!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ~ Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly.**

* * *

Jane and Alec stop at a door and open it, walking in first.

Rude much?

I walk in next and nearly faint at the size and beauty of the room.

"Oh my gosh. This is amazing!"I say.

Jane and Alec roll their eyes at me.

I sit on the bed and put my phone, wallet, keys, and other valuables on the table.

I look at Alec and Jane who just stand in the middle of the room, staring at me.

"What are you staring at?"I ask.

"A pathetic human who should've been killed."Jane says.

"Ouch! Rude much?"I act like she hurt me.

Jane and Alec walk out of the room and I roll my eyes before grabbing my phone.

No cell service.

Great!

I get up and go to the bathroom and shower.

I get into some pajama's before laying down on the bed.

I start to think of Paul and I. When we would spend time together.

We would run **faster than the wind, as passionate as sin, ending so suddenly.**

I didn't notice I had started crying until I feel tears hit my cheeks.

I sit up and grab the box of tissues that are by the bed.

I start to dry my eyes before laying back down and starting to cry all over again.

"Paul, I need you."I whisper.

I close my eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

_**I walk through a meadow, smiling as I see Paul come out of the shadows of the woods. **_

_**I start to run to him before someone comes out of the woods behind him. **_

_**Alec. **_

_**Paul doesn't hear him coming.**_

_**"Paul! Behind you!"I yell.**_

_**Before Paul has time to turn, Alec snaps Paul's neck.**_

_**"No!"I scream. **_

_**I scream and scream and scream as my love is torn apart.**_

_**"Stop please!"I yell.**_

* * *

I jolt awake as my screaming comes to a halt. I start to pant before putting my head in my hands.

"It was just a dream. It was just a dream."I whisper over and over to myself.

But even I can't shake the all-so-real dream. I sigh before looking at the clock to see it's three in the morning.

Should I get up? Will anyone else be up too?

Well, their vampires. They'll be awake no matter what time it is.

I get up and go to the shower to wash the sweat off of me.

I get out, dry my hair, and side braid it. I leave the bathroom and start looking around for clothes.

I open some drawers and find some clothes.

All black by the way. Just how I like it.

I change into a black tee shirt, some jeans, a black motorcycle jacket, and my all black converse from earlier.

I leave the room and look down both hallways. Which way to go?

Hmm.

I go down the right hallway. I see lots and lots of doors to rooms. I keep walking and I end up running into somebody.

I look up and see Felix. Edward told me how Felix nearly killed him when they came here months ago.

I back away from him a little bit, just in case.

"You must be Angel. Aro told us to get acquainted with the soon to be Volturi guard member."Felix smiles.

"Us?"I question before someone else comes up.

Demitri.

"Oh. Hi Demitri."I say.

Demitri smiles before taking my hand and kissing it.

"You know my name too, sweetheart?"He asks.

"I know all of your names. Edward has told me them."I say.

"Of course Cullen has."Felix says.

"What are you doing out of your room so early?"Demitri asks.

"Bad dream."I shrug it off, as if it's not a big deal.

Even though it's a terribly big deal.

"Oh."Felix nods.

"What's Jane and Alec up to?"I ask.

"Either in their rooms or the throne room. Why?"Felix asks.

"Just wondering since their my protectors and all."I say.

"Can I ask you something?"I ask.

"You just did."Demitri says.

I roll my eyes.

"Yes, you can ask us something."Felix says nudging Demitri.

"Do Alec and Jane hate me?"I ask.

"No. Why do you ask?"Demitri asks.

"Because, you two are friendly and nice to me but Jane and Alec looked like they were gonna murder me in my sleep."I say.

"Their just like that with people. Especially humans. And it's way different for them this time but even more so for Alec."Felix says.

"What do you mean, 'even more so for Alec'?"I ask.

"You'll find out."Demitri smirks before they walk off.

Okay, that was weird. Of course, anything vampire related is weird.

I start to walk back to my room and I stop short when I hear Alec and Jane talking to each other.

I hide around a corner to listen in.

"It's not that I hate her, it's just different this time!"Alec says.

"I know, brother. It's different for me to see you like this. Especially since it involves a mere human. One of whom I am not very fond of."Jane says.

I roll my eyes.

"Listen, I just need to stay very far away for her. Can you please take care of her until she becomes a vampire?"Alec asks.

"Fine. But you owe me big time."Jane says before they walk off.

I sigh and go to my room. I sit on my bed and grab my phone.

Still no service.

I put my phone back down and lay back on my bed.

"This sucks."I whisper to myself.

But I'll have to endure it.

For my safety.

And for the Cullen's.

* * *

_Did you like? And don't worry! There WILL be a twist where Angel and Paul separate and all so, yeah!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 ~ Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall.**

* * *

I sit on the bed, writing on a piece of paper I found in the room.

I've spent nine hours in my room, not wanting to see Jane or Alec.

I try to draw Paul's face on the piece of paper but without him in front of me, I can't do it.

I sigh before throwing the piece of paper onto the floor.

"Ugh! I just want out!"I yell to no one.

"Then come out."Demitri says as he opens my door.

I roll my eyes.

"You of all people would know that's not what I mean."I say.

Demitri rolls his eyes.

"Felix and I must go off on a mission but Alec and Jane will be here for your needs."Demitri says.

"Well Jane will, at least."I mutter under my breath.

But of course, Demitri hears me. Darn vampire super hearing.

"What do you mean?"Demitri asks.

"Well, I over heard them talking and I heard Alec ask Jane to please take care of me until I'm changed, and she said she would."I explain it to him.

"Don't worry. Jane has ways of getting Alec to do what she wants. He'll be helping with you."Demitri says.

"Ugh. But they don't even like me!"I whine as if I'm a child and Demitri is my father.

"They do like you! They just need to get to know you."Demitri says.

"Fine."I pout.

Demitri smiles before leaving.

I sigh and lay back on the bed.

"Paul, where are you when I need you?"I ask no one.

"Who?"Someone asks.

I look up and see Jane.

"My boyfriend."I say.

Jane looks confused.

"You know, the guy I'm romantically together with."I say.

Jane rolls her eyes before handing me a letter.

"It's for you and it smells of wet dog."She says before walking out of the room.

Wet dog must mean the Quileutes!

I eagerly tear open the envelope before reading the letter.

_Dear Angel,_

_Alice saw you in a vision. You had been taken in by the Volturi. We know the dangers of the Volturi. Alice also said they have the intention of changing you. We're doing everything we can to save you. We all love and miss you and Paul loves and misses you like crazy. He said whether we get you back as a human or a vampire, he'll love you. Write back as soon as you can, please._

_Love, Seth._

I smile at the letter, instantly wanting Paul's arms around me. I quickly grab a piece of paper and start writing back.

_Dear Seth,_

_I miss and love you all too. I don't want to be turned into a vampire, but I don't see me being a human much longer. But I will always love you guys. You and the Cullen's are my family. I couldn't have had a life like this without you all. Tell Paul I think about him non-stop. Because I do and always will. Write me back soon._

_Love, Angel._

I seal up the letter, write down the address, and stand up from my bed.

"Jane!"I call out before she appears in the room.

"Yes?"She asks, slightly annoyed.

"Please send this out."I hand her the letter.

She nods and leaves. I sit back on my bed and sigh before curling up under the covers and going to sleep.

* * *

"Human!"Jane calls.

I open up my eyes and she thrusts a letter in my face.

"It's for you."She says before she starts to leave.

"Jane!"I stop her. She turns.

"What?"She asks.

"Why do you hate me so much?"I ask.

She scoffs.

"I don't hate you. I'm not fond of you but..."Jane trails off.

"It's just, I know you must get a tad bit lonely. You know, not having a girl your age to talk to."I say.

"I don't have much to talk about."She says.

"Spend some time with me and you'll have LOTS to talk about."I say getting out of the bed.

She sighs before cracking a small smile.

I smile too before I go change into a black shirt, some black jeans, and my converse. I go grab my letter and open it.

_Dear Angel,_

_It's nice to know you're still human. But we have some bad news. Last night, Paul was seen kissing another girl. It turns out she is his love. The one he imprinted on. Not you. He lied about imprinting on you. I'm so sorry. We all love you though._

_Love, Seth. _

I drop the letter and fall to my knees.

"What's wrong?"She asks.

"My boyfriend cheated on me."I choke out.

Jane sighs and I stand, before walking out of the room. I wander down the halls. How could he do this to me?

**Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall.**

Why?

Well, the free fall is me becoming a vampire and I want to change my mind about not wanting to be vampire and about loving Paul.

I start to cry before I run into somebody.

Alec.

"Alec!"I say, slightly frightened.

"Angel."He nods before walking right past me.

I sink to my knees and start to cry even more. This isn't fair.

I had a cheating and lying boyfriend and worse is I'm in love with someone who is possibly my mate. But he hates me.

"This is... Ugh!"I groan, not able to find any words to describe how I feel.

* * *

_You like? I hope you did! So, Alec IS gonna be showing up more in the next chapters and Jane and Angel are supposedly becoming friends while Paul lied to and cheated on Angel! How will it end? Stay tuned to find out!_


End file.
